


Crimson

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Breathplay, Chan's in a band, Concerts, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Lipstick is a thing, Masturbation, SKz Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Your best friend has big dreams, and you’re never too far away with support. It’s his big night, his first real concert. You just have to bury those nagging feelings for a little while longer. Easy, right?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Please enjoy this, I know I enjoyed writing it. Feedback is appreciated either through AO3 or through Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### You’d been looking forward to tonight for weeks.

The hype surrounding this concert had been the only thing fuelling you since Chan had told you he’d managed to get a gig at one of the hottest live music venues in the city. You’d been over the moon for him, showering him with all the support you could muster.

He’d let you listen to a few tracks, asking you to stop by the recording studio to watch his band practices, and admittedly, you loved the sense of privilege that gave you. Getting the chance to listen to his music before anyone else made you feel somehow exclusive, and something about the way he held that guitar against himself as he looked you straight in the eye and sang… you’d be lying if you said it didn’t stir feelings in you that _friends_ shouldn’t have.

Checking the time on your phone, you sighed in relief on seeing you still had two hours before the doors opened. Work had run over later than usual, and you’d all but ran back to your apartment to get ready. You could _not_ miss this.

Shower, change, put your face on, and take a cab to the venue. You could just about manage that.

* * *

##### You spared a second to look yourself over in the mirror of your dressing table before you left for the taxi that was only minutes away from your place.

Smoothing your snug black dress over your curves, you fluffed out your hair and tucked the loose strands back behind your ears, rearranging the small lace choker around your neck so the tiny key charm was hanging properly on display. Perfect. Now you just needed one last thing…

Opening your drawers, you frantically searched for the thing you were looking for.

Ah. There it was.

A small tube of high-end crimson red lipstick. It had been your birthday gift from Chan this year, and you had yet to wear it. You were never really one for thick makeup or lipstick, and you’d honestly wondered what he was thinking when he got it for you. But he’d insisted, saying that it was his favourite colour, and you couldn’t think of a more perfect opportunity than this to put it on.

Popping open the tube, you formed a perfect pout as you painted your lips with the colour. The effect was immediate, and you barely recognised yourself. It was definitely a stark contrast to what you normally wore…

Shrugging in absent satisfaction, you pulled on your Doc Martens and threw your leather jacket around your shoulders as you shoved your phone and keys into your pockets.

With almost perfect timing, the taxi pulled up outside as you got to the street, and you quickly hopped in.

Giving the driver the name of the venue, you felt your phone vibrate against your hip as he set off towards your destination. You pulled it from your pocket, smiling at the sight of Chan’s name.

“What’s up?” You asked, your tone bright.

_“Hey, you. You on your way?”_

His voice was equally as bright, laced with the beginnings of excitement. It only made you smile even more.

“Yeah, just got in the cab. Why?”

_“Cool. Come around the back when you get here and I’ll let you in, there’s already a queue out front.”_

“Chan, I can queue with the rest of the muggles. No need for special treatment.” You laughed, rolling your eyes.

_“No way, I can’t have that. It’s too cold out, and I bet you’re wearing next to nothing. Right?”_

You looked down at your bare legs, rolling your eyes again and damning his intuitiveness.

“I can handle a bit of wind. See you later!”

_“Y/N, don’t you-”_

Cutting off his reply, you quickly ended the call and giggled to yourself at his totally overprotective and caring nature. He’d always been like that with you, going out of his way to make sure you were well fed, warm and safe. Nothing was ever too much.

But it was admittedly confusing at times. With the two of you being such good friends, it was getting more and more difficult to distinguish the lines between ‘doing something because I’m your friend’, and 'doing something I shouldn’t really be doing because that’s a boyfriend thing’. You’d been doing your best to ignore it, and you were certain he was doing the same, but lately… it’d been getting harder to do that thanks to the nagging at the back of your head.

You released a deep breath, shoving the thoughts away as best you could.

Tonight, you were going to support Chan. However he needed. As a friend.

* * *

##### Your eyes went wide as the taxi eventually pulled up outside the venue, stopping on the road adjacent to the queue that was winding the whole way down the street.

Chan really hadn’t been kidding. You had no idea his band was this popular…

You gave the driver cash for the fare, thanking him politely as you jumped out of the car.

Pulling your jacket around yourself, you made your way around the side of the building, following the line of people until you got to the very back.

You definitely should have left earlier.

Joining the end of the line, you bounced gently on your feet, taking small steps when people gradually began to move, shuffling forwards as the ones at the front were granted entry.

When a sharp, sudden grip on your wrist made you recoil, and you whipped your head around in surprise.

“This way!”

Out of nowhere, Chan seemed to have materialised from a fire exit that led into the side of the venue. He held the door open as he yanked you out of the line, keeping a look out over your shoulder. He ushered you inside, quickly slamming the door closed behind him.

“Didn’t I tell you to go around the back?” He scolded, looking you up and down.

“Didn’t I tell you I could queue with everyone else?” You shot back, breaking out into a small smile as his expression changed at the sight of you.

He cleared his throat, eyes fixating to your lips for just a moment before he gathered himself.

“Uh… well, we’re due to go on soon. You should get a good spot.” He stammered, heading off down the hallway.

“Sure. I’ll be right at the front.” You replied, smiling at him.

Chan nodded, his demeanour changing as the prospect of performing in front of a crowd set in. This would be his first time, and you could tell how nervous he was.

“Hey-” You called, taking hold of his wrist to stop him. “You’ve got this. Okay?”

Chan shook his head, forcing a nervous smile.

“I know. Just first time nerves. It’ll pass.”

You shook his arm, cocking your head at him in an effort to get him to smile properly.

“I’ll be right there. You practiced so hard for this, so just try and have fun with it.”

He nodded in understanding, removing your hand from his arm and holding it in his, squeezing it reassuringly. His fingers swept over yours, an affectionate action that had started to hold more meaning for you these days. You froze for just a second with the involuntarily skip of your heart, but not long enough for Chan to notice.

“I’ll see you after the show…?” You asked, slipping your hand out of his grasp, playing it off as nonchalantly as you could.

“Yeah… after the show.”

An uncharacteristically awkward silence set in between you, neither one of you wanting to be the first one to leave.

You needed to bring this under control.

“I better go and get that good spot then.”

You turned on your heel, heading away from him towards the main arena.

“Y/N!” He called, causing you to look back at him.

“You look great… just so you know.”

You flashed him a thumbs up, ignoring the obvious irregularity in your heartbeat caused by the innocent little compliment.

This was getting ridiculous.

* * *

##### You’d only ever dreamed of Chan getting a chance like this.

To play his music live for throngs of people that chanted his bands’ name, to sing and own the stage like it had been built for him.

You were positively swelling with pride as the band broke into their fourth song of the night, the crowd around you erupting with screams of excitement and whistles of encouragement as they recognised the tune.

Stood right at the front of the arena, you were as close to the stage as you could get without actually being on it. It had taken some doing to get this spot, but you weren’t willing to compromise even an inch of your line of sight tonight. You wanted to see him. Wanted to watch him do his thing, like the total professional that he was.

His black, wide sleeved tank top rode up his body as he raised one arm in the air, playing with the crowd and getting them into the atmosphere. His other arm supported the sleek red electric guitar that was strapped around his body, the veins in his muscles protruding at the exertion of it. The hair at the base of his neck clung to his clammy skin, rivulets of sweat running down his face and throat as he sang his heart out.

He looked like he’d been born to do this, and you’d never been so enraptured by him.

All the memories of his late night sessions and the long hours he’d put into practicing until his fingers bled, came flooding back to you. The tears and frustrations he’d saddled you with when he had no one else turn to, the worries he’d shared about his doubts that they’d ever get this far. You hoped he knew that it had all been worth it. Because without it, he wouldn’t even be here right now.

He inspired you to be better every day. Seeing how hard he pushed himself and how much he wanted this… it reminded you of the things you were lacking in your own life.

And even though you knew it was selfish, something about the lustful wails and exclamations of desire from the girls around you made you churn with jealousy.

But you knew that was just something you’d have to live with now. There was no way talent like Chan’s was going to go undiscovered for much longer, and this, you hoped, was just the start of a long and successful career for him. Because that’s what he truly deserved.

Looking up at him from down here, as just another faceless person in the crowd of adoring fans, you suddenly felt small. Insignificant.

The bright, unadulterated smile on his face brought you a desperately bittersweet feeling, and at the edges of your mind, you wondered how long it would take for him to forget about you as he shot up the ladder to stardom.

You hoped he never would.

* * *

##### You sat on the cold stone steps outside the venue, watching the masses of people leave as the concert ended.

They were positively buzzing with excitement, every word leaving their mouths being nothing but complimentary and hyped as they talked about how good the show had been.

You sighed quietly to yourself, feeling that pit in your stomach ache around the edges and immediately being annoyed with yourself for it. Chan had looked to you as a pillar of support. What would he say now if he could see you? Jealous, scared and clingy? You had no right to feel that way.

A vibration from the pocket of your jacket pulled you out of your head, and you quickly grabbed your phone. You answered the call, plugging your other ear with your finger to drown out the background noise.

“Hello?”

_“Y/N? Where are you?”_

The sound of his voice made your breath catch.

“I- I’m outside. I just needed some air.” You replied, stabilising your tone.

_“Come around to the fire exit, I’ll let you back in.”_

You didn’t get the opportunity to protest or tell him you wanted to go home before he cut off the call.

Shoving your phone back in your pocket, you stood from the steps and pulled your dress back down your thighs as you made your way to the side of the venue, back to the fire door from earlier.

And sure enough, Chan was already there.

“Quick, come in!”

He seemed totally ecstatic, and once again, you wanted to kick yourself for being so selfish. This was his night.

_Snap out of it, idiot._

He closed the door behind you as you slipped inside, and before you got a chance to congratulate or even look at him properly, he took you in his arms.

He embraced you tightly, holding you to his chest with more force than you’d ever felt from him. Your heart began to thud erratically, the warmth of his pumped up body radiating through your thin clothes.

“Ch- Chan?” You stammered, pressing your hand to his firm chest.

“Just let me have this. Please?”

His words were quiet, but hit you with no less impact as he buried his head into your neck.

“I’m so happy, Y/N.”

Your heart wrenched helplessly, surges of guilt running through you for your earlier thoughts. He deserved all this happiness, and so much more.

You tentatively brought your hand to his bicep, stroking his bare skin affectionately as he held you in place.

“You did a great job. Really. You nailed it, Chan.”

“Thank you for coming tonight.” He whispered, his words muffled in your hair.

You broke into a smile, patting him gently.

“Come on, I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

You stood in silence a while longer, his arms firm around your waist as he felt your presence. You knew he just wanted to share in his happiness with you, but the feeling of him holding you so tightly was making your heart pound despite yourself.

With careful motions, he broke the embrace, holding you at arms length as he met your gaze. 

His honey coloured hair swept over his forehead, his hazel flecked irises flicking from your eyes to your lips in subtle, swift motions.

You swallowed, feeling your cheeks flush the faintest shade of pink under his stare.

“W- What…?” You muttered, averting your eyes from him.

“You’re wearing the lipstick.” He whispered, his hands gentle on your shoulders.

You’d almost forgotten you’d put it on. And you certainly couldn’t believe he’d noticed.

“Well… it’s a special occasion. S- so, I thought why not? You know?”

Your attempts to play off the small cry for attention were hopeless, and you knew it. There was only one reason you wore that lipstick, and Chan knew it too.

“It suits you…”

Without thinking, he grazed the pad of his index finger across your bottom lip, as if in a trance. The simple touch made you inhale sharply, your heart skipping yet another beat.

Chan swallowed, realising what he’d just done was beyond the limitations of what friends consider 'friendly’.

“Y/N… I-”

He hesitated, his hands dropping to hold your wrists as an expression of exasperation crossed his face. You cocked your head at him, confusion prodding at you.

“Fuck it.”

Letting go of his inhibitions, dropping all the pretence of wanting to be just friends, he made the first move.

His hands firm on your wrists, he pulled you towards him as he leaned in, and your eyes flew open as his lips pressed to yours. Releasing his grip on your left wrist, his arm wound around your waist, and he guided you backwards until your spine hit the wall of the quiet, dark hallway.

His body became flush to yours, his warmth engulfing you totally as he kissed you.

As the initial surprise passed, the realisation that Chan was kissing you began to sink in. Your eyes closed helplessly, your fingers curling into his black shirt as he planted gentle, careful kisses against your crimson lips.

Pure, tingling excitement swept through every one your veins, setting you on high alert as his hand took gentle hold of the side of your neck. His thumb held your chin up, lifting your head to meet his and allowing him to adopt different angles, slowly moving his nose to the right of yours while he kissed you.

Your hand slid up his chest, and you gripped at the collar of his shirt, needy and desperate for his touch.

He broke the kiss with a small smile, resting his forehead against yours.

“Come to the back room with me?”

You nodded breathlessly, walking on jelly like legs as he took your hand in his and pulled you down the hallway.

He approached a room at the back of the venue, peeking his head around the door before he gave you all the clear.

You stepped inside with him, absorbing the small, cramped room. A single dressing table with a vanity mirror was nestled in one corner, while a two-seater sofa lined the other wall.

The only real light in the room came from the glowing bulbs that surrounded the mirror, but luckily it was small enough that it didn’t need much more than that for you to see. To see the look on his face as he approached you with stalked steps after quietly flicking the lock on the door.

“I know this is probably a bad idea…” He spoke, his voice touched with raspy wanting. “But I’m past the point of caring, Y/N.”

Your breath caught as he wound his arms around your waist, pulling you back into his embrace.

“I can’t fight this anymore.”

You nodded in quiet agreement, resigning yourself to his advances as he leaned back in to kiss you.

Contrary to your first kiss, the passion in this one was tenfold. Perhaps it was the sense of privacy this stuffy, secluded space gave you, but you quickly felt yourself fall to the unrelenting desire he stirred in you.

A small gasp escaped your lips as Chan backed you up to dressing table, and he promptly spun you around to face the mirror.

You watched through hooded eyes as he began to consume your neck with deep, wet brushes of his lips. His hands slid down your front and curved around the sides of your outer thighs, hiking up the thin material of your black dress with painful slowness.

“God… I’ve wanted this for too fucking long-” He growled in your ear as the red lace of your panties became visible to him.

Without warning, he hooked your leg up and brought your foot to rest on the dressing table, your heat now perfectly on display through the mirror he held you in front of.

“Show me what I’ve been craving all these years, baby girl…”

Your breathing became laboured as Chan deftly slipped your panties aside, exposing your most vulnerable area to him. A low hum resonated through his chest at the sight, reverberating through your own body and sending tingles of desire sparking through you.

“Touch yourself.”

The simple command all but crumbled any fragile self-control you had remaining, and you willingly complied.

You tentatively slid your fingers through your folds, eyes fixed to his increasingly flushed complexion as he watched you through the glass. You emitted a gentle sigh as you began to smooth small circles over your clit, your eyes fluttering helplessly.

Chan bit down on his lip, and the rigid poking in your back told you exactly how much he was enjoying this.

The hand that had been supporting your leg instead took hold at your neck, and you drew in a staggered breath as he applied the gentlest amount of pressure to your airway. Your expression said it all as Chan flashed you a smug smirk.

“I always knew you’d like being choked…”

You nodded desperately, picking up the pace of your motions as Chan tightened his grip just enough to give you that fuzzy dizziness that intensified the pleasure you were giving yourself.

“Look at you… Such a little slut, putting on a show all for me.”

You nodded again, your breath too restricted to form words.

You arched your back against his front as you felt the knot in your stomach expand and contract, waves of heat lashing across you.

“Let me taste you, slut.”

A gentle whine escaped you as Chan released your panties, grabbing your hand and bringing your slick fingers to his own plump lips. He lavishly sucked them clean, gentle kisses planting on your fingertips before he allowed you to continue.

“Keep going… Show me how fucking needy you are when you cum, baby girl.”

You pulled your own panties aside, dipping your fingers back to your heat. Chan held you firmly, one arm around your waist as the other gripped your throat, his eyes fixed to your sopping pussy through the brightly lit mirror.

You worked yourself frantically, your moans of desire emitting as desperate, raspy gasps for breath as Chan whispered sweet nothings in your ear, grinding his own clothed erection against you at intermittent moments, which only served to spur you on.

“I- I’m…” You whimpered, taking the opportunity to inhale as Chan softened his grip on your neck.

“Do it, slut. I didn’t tell you to stop-” He bit down into the flesh of your neck, forcing a small yelp out of you as final strokes over your throbbing, swollen clit pushed you into your orgasm.

The strength in your legs began to fade as you trembled against him, and if it wasn’t for Chan’s supportive arms around you, you’d have all but collapsed.

His eyes darkened as he admired you in your fucked out state, and you heard the gentle zipping of jeans coming undone as waves of orgasmic heat and bliss forced every one of your nerves to life.

Still in the throws of your high, Chan spun you around and hiked you up onto the dressing table, pushing your dress up over your hips as he did so.

Shoving his jeans to his ankles, he positioned himself between your legs as he held your thighs around him.

You clung to his shoulders, your ragged breath catching as you felt the head of his rock hard cock brush against your soaked pussy. The gravity of what you were about to do with your best friend set in, and for just a moment, you hesitated.

“Are we r- really doing this?” You whispered.

“I need you, Y/N-” He replied, his eyes laced with wanting.

You placed a hand against his chest, offering a single moment for him to change his mind. But you both knew it was too late to turn back now. His expression told you that. 

Overwhelmed with your lust for him and long buried emotions, you crashed your lips into his, lacing your fingers into the hair at the back of his neck desperately.

“Fuck me, Chan. Please…”

The quiet whisper against his lips made him keen, and in granting your request, you whined in gentle pleasure as Chan eased his solid length into you with one, careful motion.

You threw your arms around his neck, his hands firm on your hips as he connected the two of you.

His controlled thrusts slid his member into the deepest parts of you, giving you time to adjust to his size and shape before he lost control. But you wanted him to lose it.

“H- Harder…” You whined, your appeal forcing a low growl out of him.

Chan pressed a hand against your chest, forcing you back against the mirror. He hooked your legs up, giving himself better access as he began to fuck you with carnal vigour. You clung to the edge of the dressing table, the furniture now bouncing relentlessly off the wall and creating a dull, firm rhythm in time with his thrusts.

Every delicious plunge of his cock grazed against your tender g-spot, the lubrication from your earlier orgasm creating the most explicit sounds of moisture coupled with pornographic moans from the two of you.

“ _Ugh_ \- f- fuck, baby girl, I-”

Chan tensed, the veins in his neck and arms protruding visibly with the rush of blood around his body. You reached up to his face, holding his cheek as he slid his cock into you again, and again, and again, your eyes rolling back with your second encroaching high.

He bit down on his lip, his expression a stunning shade of crimson as he snapped his hips into you. His hand once again found your throat, his eyes fixed to yours as he drove you into your orgasm.

You moaned sinfully, a breathy expletive that only encouraged Chan as you began to quiver around his cock. His large hand gripped you tightly, granting you just enough breath to keep you from passing out as your high ripped through you anew. You all but blanked out as your vision starred, the pressure in your core exploding into stings of heat and pure pleasure that made you utterly lightheaded.

You contracted around him, and the snugness of your walls proved to be more than he could handle as he began to release inside you. His motions reduced to small, firm ruts as low, throaty groans resounded from him that you’d only dreamed of hearing until now.

Inhaling a deep breath as he released his hold on you, he buried his head into the crook of your neck, giving both of you a short moment to recover as the sounds of your racing hearts became the only discernible thing you could hear.

Eventually, he pulled out of you, and you slid yourself off the dressing table, rearranging your dress around you as best you could.

“I can’t believe we waited so long to do that.” He remarked, sweeping his hands through his hair as he made himself presentable again.

You half-laughed under your breath, feeling a wave of nerves as you anticipated the next words out of his mouth.

_Thanks for the fuck, see you later._

_That was a one time thing, don’t get any ideas._

_I just wanted to see how good you were. Sorry._

“I meant everything I said, you know…”

Your heart stopped, your eyes widening as he took you carefully in his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, smoothing down your hair.

“I really do need you. All the time. I don’t know why I haven’t just fucking asked you already.”

He paused, looking at you adoringly, as if wanting to savour the moment.

“Will you just be my girlfriend? Please?”

You fought off the urge to burst into tears as your daring daydreams began to come to fruition right in front of your face.

“Are… you sure?” You asked quietly, curling your fingers into his shirt.

He nodded, giving you a reassuring smile.

“Yours is the only face I ever want to see in the crowd. Tonight proved that to me. For a moment, I couldn’t see you… and I swear to god, Y/N. I outright panicked.”

You cocked your head at him, your expression sad.

“But the second I found you… standing right in the front row? I felt whole again.”

You simply stared at him, feeling the waves of disbelief his words gave you. It really was like a dream.

“I guess this makes me your biggest groupie, then?” You smiled, your words quiet.

He scoffed under his breath, burying his head into your neck as he embraced you tightly.

“You’re the only groupie I care about. You’re not allowed to ever miss a concert, okay?”

“As if I would!” You laughed into his chest.

“And one other thing-” He smirked, holding you at arms length. He absently reached out and brushed his fingertip over your crimson stained bottom lip, just as he’d done before he kissed you for the first time.

Your heart adopted that same irregular rhythm, noting the twinkle to his eye and the wicked, brazen smile that crossed his face.

“Wear that lipstick to every show… It makes you mine. And it drives me fucking crazy.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
